Ouvre les yeux
by Melian24
Summary: Après son accident, Watanuki se pose des questions sur l'étrange relation qu'il entretient avec Dômeki. Mais aura-t-il le courage d'ouvrir les yeux ? One-shot. Léger OOC.


**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi. Tout à CLAMP.

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Après son accident, Watanuki se pose des questions sur l'étrange relation qu'il entretient avec Dômeki. Mais aura-t-il le courage d'ouvrir les yeux ?

Attention contient des spoils.

**Avertissement** : Même s'il n'y a rien de graphique ceci est une fanfiction basée sur une relation entre deux hommes. Alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

**Notes de l'auteur** : C'est ma vision des évènements survenus après l'accident de Watanuki. Les commentaires constructifs sont toujours les bienvenus. Homophobes, ne venez pas vous plaindre, c'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas prévenu. Bonne lecture.

**OUVRE LES YEUX**

Allongée lascivement sur son sofa et entourée de ses deux petites créatures Maru et Maro, Yûko la sorcière des dimensions, fumait tranquillement sa pipe. Le regard dans le vide, sa tenue débraillée laissant voir son corsage avantageux, et les cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool jonchant le sol au pied du sofa en disait long sur ces derniers jours. C'est tout juste si elle remarquait le présence de son tout nouveau client : Dômeki Shizuka.

Ce dernier attendait patiemment que la sorcière daigne prendre la parole.

Les deux petites filles étaient aussi apathiques que leur maîtresse. Une bien triste scène, surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'habituellement elles débordaient d'énergie et passaient leur temps à chanter et à danser autour de Watanuki. Watanuki...

Une ombre passa sur le visage du jeune homme quand il pensa au médium. Il était venu prendre de ses nouvelles comme chaque jour depuis l'accident mais à chaque fois qu'il demandait à Yûko s'il pouvait le voir, elle lui répondait invariablement non.

_"Comment vas-tu, Dômeki ?" Dit enfin Yûko.

Elle semblait être sortie de sa torpeur. Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec une certaine surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle le lui demandait.

_"Bien." Répondit-il.

Dômeki n'était pas ce qu'on appelait quelqu'un d'expressif contrairement à Watanuki pour qui chaque occasion était prétexte à montrer ses émotions. Aussi quand la sorcière lui demanda comment il allait, il fut incapable de montrer sa surprise autrement qu'en soulevant un sourcil. Ce qui, soit en dit en passant, était déjà inhabituelle chez lui quand on le connaissait un peu.

_"Tu es sûr ?" Insista-t-elle.

Dômeki demeura impassible mais ne répondit pas pour autant à la question de Yûko.

_"Je vois." Fit-elle en se redressant légèrement.

Son kimono se défit un peu plus, laissant entrevoir ses longues et superbes jambes qui aurait fait baver n'importe quel homme mais pas Dômeki. Ce dernier resta de marbre.

_"Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ?" Lui demanda-t-il contre tout attente.

Ce fut au tour de Yûko de le dévisager avec surprise. Finalement, elle esquissa un sourire triste.

_"Bien... comme toi je suppose."

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment avant qu'elle ne finisse par reprendre.

_"Tu ne me poses pas la question aujourd'hui ?"

_"A quoi ça servirait puisque je connais déjà la réponse."

_"Que viens-tu faire là alors ?"

_"Prendre de ses nouvelles comme tout les jours."

_"Il ne fait aucun doute que tu tiens beaucoup à lui."

Dômeki ne releva pas la remarque ni même ne montra son exaspération. Il était Dômeki. L'impassibilité était sa nature.

_"Repasses demain, tu pourras le voir." Ajouta Yûko en rejetant une volute de fumée dans les airs.

_"Pourquoi demain ?"

_"Parce que aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour." Coupa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se releva et prit la direction de la sortie sans prendre la peine de saluer son hôtesse.

_"Dômeki, pourras-tu prier pour lui quand tu seras au temple ?"

_"Bien sûr, comme tout les jours."

Puis il sorti sans se retourner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après le départ de Dômeki, Yûko se rendit dans la chambre où se reposait le pauvre médium. Elle fit glisser silencieusement la porte coulissante pour ne pas le réveiller. Cela faisait plus de dix jours que l'accident avait eut lieu et que Watanuki avait échappé de peu à la mort. Il se remettait doucement de cette chute du deuxième étage mais il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il alternait les phases de réveils assez courtes avec celles de sommeils beaucoup plus longues.

La sorcière des dimensions posa sa main sur le front de son domestique. Celui-ci réagit à son contact.

_"Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ?" Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_"Bien mieux... enfin je crois..." Fit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Yûko caressa le front de Watanuki avec bienveillance. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle se laissait aller à ce genre de démonstration affective. Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte malgré son état de faiblesse.

_"Je suppose que ta gentillesse envers moi sera retenu sur mon salaire." Ajouta-t-il de manière ironique.

La sorcière esquissa un sourire. Son Watanuki allait bien mieux s'il reprenait ses persiflages.

_"Ma tendresse pour toi sera toujours gratuite." Lui répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

_"Merci, Yûko."

_"Rendors-toi et fais de beaux rêves."

Watanuki ferma les yeux aussitôt pour replonger dans un sommeil profond tandis que Yûko le laissa se reposer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Himawari grimpa rapidement les marches qui conduisaient au temple de Dômeki. Elle voulait lui parler. Depuis qu'ils avaient "payé" ensemble Yûko pour la vie de Watanuki, ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Même à l'école. Himawari trouvait toujours le moyen d'être occupée pour ne pas affronter le regard de Dômeki. Et celui-ci ne faisait rien pour venir vers elle. Ce qui n'était pas évident puisqu'ils étaient tout les deux délégués de leur classe.

La jeune fille comprenait parfaitement qu'il la rende responsable de l'accident de son ami car c'était bien à cause d'elle si ce pauvre Watanuki avait fait cette chute du deuxième étage.

Finalement, elle lui avait avoué toute la vérité à son sujet. Malgré qu'elle lui ait raconté son histoire et celles des morts tragiques qui jalonnaient sa vie et son entourage, le jeune médium n'avait cessé de déclarer qu'il était son ami et qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur malgré cette épée de Damoclès qui pesait au-dessus de sa tête. Il se moquait éperdument qu'elle soit maudite parce qu'elle était la seule personne qui le rendait aussi heureux quand elle souriait.

Cette déclaration l'avait beaucoup touchée mais elle savait parfaitement que c'était illusoire de croire qu'il serait épargné par sa malédiction. Il fallait qu'ils mettent un terme à leur amitié. Watanuki avait pourtant insisté pour la revoir et partager un dernier gâteau avec elle. Elle avait finalement accepté.

Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré cette visite, Dômeki était resté en dehors de la chambre. Il avait, bien entendu, écouté leur conversation mais il n'était pas intervenu conformément aux termes du contrat passé avec Yûko. Quand Himawari en était ressortie, l'archer lui avait formellement interdit de s'approcher de Watanuki tant qu'il n'était pas là pour l'accompagner. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi déterminé, limite agressif, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Elle en avait eut presque peur même si elle ne lui avait pas montré.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière confrontation. Elle avait eut du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça et à présent elle avait une idée des raisons pour laquelle Dômeki avait réagit ainsi. Elle devait avoir une conversation avec lui pour en avoir le cœur net.

Himawari parcourut l'esplanade du temple. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait l'archer à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et comme elle l'avait supposé, il était là.

Dômeki était debout face à un autel, habillé d'un kimono de cérémonie, il semblait prier. Il avait les yeux fermés, ses mains jointes retenaient plusieurs bâtons d'encens qui se consumaient lentement. La jeune fille attendit patiemment qu'il ait terminé sa prière pour s'approcher vers lui.

_"Dômeki-kun ?"

Le jeune homme se retourna. Son visage demeura impassible même devant le sourire timide de la pauvre Himawari mais son regard était dur.

_"Excuses-moi de venir si tard sans t'avoir prévenu avant. Enchaîna-t-elle. Depuis quelques jours, toi et moi, nous nous évitons mais je ne pense pas que se soit une solution à long terme surtout pour Watanuki-kun. Il faut que nous en parlions... sérieusement."

L'archer hocha la tête mais ne prononça pas un mot pour autant. Il l'invita d'un geste de la main à le suivre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yûko répétait tous les jours inlassablement les mêmes gestes et les mêmes incantations pour protéger son jeune domestique. Un kekkai à l'intérieur du kekkai. On n'était jamais trop prudent surtout avec un médium aussi puissant que lui. Il attirait bien des convoitises.

Elle frôla sa joue. Si elle l'avait perdue jamais elle n'aurait put se le pardonner même si elle savait sa mort inéluctable. En attendant, il se remettait doucement et le grand-père de Dômeki y était pour beaucoup car en visitant les rêves de Watanuki il le soulageait de nombreux maux psychiques et physiques.

La sorcière étudia attentivement le visage de son protégé, il semblait serein. Peut-être était-il encore en train de discuter avec le grand-père de Dômeki ? Si c'était le cas, tant mieux, plus ils passeraient du temps ensemble, plus vite elle retrouverait son homme à tout faire préféré.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Je suis content que tu m'ai appelé." Fit un jeune homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Dômeki Shizuka.

_"Je suis heureux de vous revoir, c'est quand même grâce à vous si je suis toujours en vie." Répondit timidement Watanuki.

_"Shizuka ne m'aurait pas pardonné si je n'avais rien tenté pour te sauver. Et comme je te l'ai dit, heureusement que lui et moi nous nous ressemblons sinon je n'aurais jamais put t'approcher."

_"Vous croyez ?" Fit le jeune médium.

Le grand-père de Dômeki esquissa un sourire.

_"Le principal c'est que tu sois là, non ? De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dômeki servit une tasse de thé à Himawari. Elle osait à peine le regarder et quand il posait son regard sur elle il avait du mal à contenir sa colère.

_"Mon thé n'est pas aussi bon que celui de Watanuki." Commença ce dernier.

_"Ca ne fait rien, ça fera très bien l'affaire." Répondit-elle.

Les yeux de la jeune fille restèrent vissés sur la tasse en terre cuite. Elle devait savoir, elle le devait...

_"Est-ce que tu aimes Watanuki ?" Lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Dômeki se figea mais l'expression de son visage demeura impassible. Il se servit une tasse de thé avant de répondre sur un ton neutre.

_"C'est mon ami."

_"Tu n'as pas bien compris le sens de ma question : est-ce que tu es amoureux de Watanuki ?"

Aucun changement. Le jeune homme prit le temps de boire une gorgée de son thé infâme.

_"En quoi ça te regarde ?"

_"C'est mon ami à moi aussi."

_"Si, comme tu le prétends, il est ton ami pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit la vérité plus tôt ?" Fit-il sur un ton tranchant.

Le regard de Himawari se fit douloureux. Elle était prête à fondre en larmes.

_"J'ai essayé. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé. Tout les jours j'ai voulu le lui dire mais tu sais à quel point il peut être expansif quand il est heureux. Le voir ainsi me faisait oublié ce que j'étais. Ce que je suis."

_"Il a faillit mourir." Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter durement Dômeki.

Il savait que c'était inutile de la rendre plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà mais il la détestait tellement pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Watanuki.

_"Je ne suis pas là pour faire mon _mea culpa_. Tout comme toi j'ai accepté le prix à payer pour qu'il ait la vie sauve. Maintenant, tout ce qui m'importe c'est son bonheur. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Alors réponds à ma question : est-tu amoureux de Watanuki ?"

Dômeki ne lui répondit pas. Il préférait garder le silence. Pour Himawari ce fut un aveu des plus éloquent.

_"Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens." Reprit-elle.

_"Toi et moi nous savons que c'est un imbécile. Il ne comprendrait pas même si je lui faisais un dessin."

_"Un imbécile que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"

_"J'aime surtout le faire râler."

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

_"C'est vrai qu'il est drôle quand il se met en colère contre toi."

Dômeki la dévisagea quelques instants. La rancœur qu'il avait éprouvé, jusqu'à présent, s'évanouit. Maintenant, il avait pitié pour cette pauvre âme qui ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur. C'est pourtant vrai qu'elle avait un beau sourire. Il comprenait pourquoi le médium était toujours de bonne humeur quand il était avec elle. Il en avait été terriblement jaloux.

Himawari releva la tête et ancra ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

_"Promet-moi de le rendre heureux, il le mérite."

_"Je te le promet." Fit Dômeki solennellement.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait rassurée. Puis elle se leva.

_"Merci pour le thé." Dit-elle en partant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain. Comme tout les jours depuis l'accident, Dômeki arriva à la boutique de Yûko. Mauru et Mauro l'accueillirent et le conduisirent auprès de la maîtresse des lieux. Pour une fois la sorcière était habillée sans être débraillée, elle semblait avoir reprit le dessus ce qui signifiait que l'état de Watanuki s'améliorait.

_"Soit le bienvenu, Dômeki-kun."

_"Bonjour, Yûko-san."

_"Toujours aussi ponctuel." Remarqua-t-elle.

_"Toujours." Confirma le jeune homme.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

_"Tu es là pour le voir, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'archer hocha la tête.

_"Il est encore faible mais il est hors de danger. Je viendrais te chercher lorsque je jugerais que ton temps est écoulé. Inutile de te dire de ne pas le gaspiller, vas droit au but, il aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir après ton départ." Lui expliqua-t-elle.

Dômeki hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris ses règles et qu'il n'y dérogerait pas. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre où se reposait Watanuki. Cela faisait plus de dix jours qu'il attendait ce moment. Pouvoir enfin le voir, lui parler... le toucher. Il frémit d'excitation rien que d'y penser.

Il fit coulisser le panneau et entra dans la pièce. Watanuki était allongé au centre, tout autour de lui étaient disposés des talismans et de l'encens brûlaient aux quatre coins. Dômeki s'approcha et s'agenouilla au bord du futon. Le médium était très pâle mais sa respiration était régulière. La moitié de son corps était recouvert de bandages.

L'archer repensa à l'accident. Il était absent quand Watanuki était passé par la fenêtre. Himawari l'avait prévenu en débarquant en pleurs pendant son entraînement. Il avait été aussitôt le chercher à l'hôpital pour l'amener ici, chez Yûko. A ce moment là, le seul désir qui habitait son cœur et son âme était : je souhaite qu'il vive.

Même encore, c'était son unique souhait.

Le médium bougea légèrement. Il poussa un grognement et ouvrit les yeux.

_"Yûko ? C'est toi ?"

_"Non." Répondit simplement Dômeki.

Le visage du jeune homme se figea. Sans ses lunettes il ne voyait rien. Mokona les lui avait prise pour jouer mais la boule de poils n'était jamais revenu avec. Mais il avait reconnu cette voix douce et grave.

_"Dômeki ?"

Visiblement surpris de le savoir à ses cotés, il tourna la tête vers lui. Seul son œil droit distinguait parfaitement les contours du visage du jeune homme. Il lui apparut fatigué.

_"Comment te sens-tu ?" Lui demanda l'archer.

_"Mieux... en partie grâce à toi. Je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter de te préparer tes bento à cette allure là." Ironisa-t-il.

Dômeki esquissa un début de sourire qui disparut presque aussitôt. Watanuki en resta sidéré. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire.

_"Sérieusement... pourquoi es-tu ici ?" Reprit le jeune blessé.

_"Pour avoir de tes nouvelles."

_"Yûko aurait put t'en donner."

_"Elle l'a fait mais... je préfère en prendre moi-même."

Watanuki était de plus en plus étonné par son comportement. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui sauvait la vie et ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'il faisait un sacrifice pour lui. Même si, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais compris ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire.

_"Dômeki, s'il te plaît, soit franc avec moi. Tu m'a déjà sacrifié la moitié de ton œil et cette fois la moitié de ton sang. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Alors que je sais très bien que je t'énerve autant que tu m'énerves."

_"Idiot."

Fut le seul mot qui réussit à franchir les lèvres de l'archer alors que son cœur et son âme criaient d'une même voix les sentiments contradictoires et passionnés qui l'animait.

D'habitude lorsque Dômeki traitait Watanuki d'idiot, celui-ci se mettait à crier et à s'agiter dans tous les sens mais pas cette fois. Certes, il était physiquement amoindrit mais l'absence de réaction de sa part était inquiétant. Quelque chose en lui avait changé.

_"C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à me dire ? Que je suis un idiot ?" Lui demanda le médium visiblement affecté par l'injure.

_"Aveugle. Tu es un idiot aveugle." Ajouta l'archer.

_"Et si tu me disais la vérité plutôt que de m'insulter !" Se récria Watanuki.

Mais sa voix éraillée par l'émotion se perdit dans un murmure tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes malgré lui. Dômeki n'en revenait pas. Est-ce que Watanuki avait finalement compris ?

_"Je ne suis pas comme toi... je suis incapable de mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. Je pensais que mes actes parleraient pour moi et te prouveraient que..."

_"Que tu es mon ami ?" Acheva le médium.

_Que je t'aime, imbécile_, avait envie de lui crier l'archer. Mais Dômeki étant Dômeki, il se contenta de hocher la tête tout en restant imperturbable. Si Watanuki avait finalement accepté qu'il n'avait jamais été son rival c'était déjà une bonne chose.

_"Oui... je t'ai toujours respecté parce que tu es capable d'apporter du réconfort à ceux qui en ont besoin, les vivants comme les morts. Tu trouves toujours les mots justes pour apaiser les souffrances des autres malgré les souffrances que tu dois toi-même endurer à cause de tes visions. Tu as mon respect ainsi que mon am..."

Mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler sur les joues du médium visiblement ému. La main du malade serra celle de l'archer.

_"Merci." Souffla-t-il avec sincérité.

Dômeki frémit à ce contact. Il n'avait pas eut le temps d'achever sa phrase car les larmes de Watanuki l'avaient profondément bouleversé. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour le réconforter mais il était incapable du moindre mouvement à part serrer un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

Malgré cette nouvelle étape de franchit, il n'avait pas put lui avouer la seule chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Mais peut-être ne fallait-il pas brusquer les choses ? Watanuki était plus fragile que d'habitude et il ne voulait pas profiter de son état de faiblesse.

Yûko entra à ce moment là. Le médium essuya ses larmes et retira sa main de celle de Dômeki comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que depuis toujours elle avait eut raison au sujet de l'archer.

_"C'est l'heure, Dômeki-kun. Notre Watanuki a besoin de se reposer."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se leva mais avant de sortir il ajouta à l'attention du blessé.

_"Je repasserais demain."

Ce dernier se contenta d'un petit signe de tête et ferma les yeux. Il avait déjà plongé dans un sommeil profond quand Yûko referma la porte coulissante derrière Dômeki.

_"J'espère que ça c'est passé comme tu le souhaitais." Lui dit Yûko alors qu'ils retournaient dans le salon.

Devant l'absence de réponse du jeune homme elle ajouta.

_"Tu sais... il a changé depuis qu'il est à mon service. Il est devenu moins borné qu'avant et je crois qu'il a enfin compris qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à lui... et que tu en fais partie. Même s'il ignore encore la nature de tes sentiments, il ne te perçoit plus comme un rival. Il change peu à peu. Il faut lui laisser le temps de découvrir par lui-même certaine chose."

_"Je crois comprendre ce que vous essayer de me dire."

Yûko eut un sourire de satisfaction.

_"Parfait. Demain quand tu reviendras, laisses-le parler en premier. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi." Ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Haruka-san ?"

Le grand-père de Dômeki apparut derrière une nappe de brouillard.

_"Kimihiro-kun ?! Déjà de retour ?!"

Le médium hocha la tête mais il semblait triste. Haruka prit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il tira une bouffée et s'approcha du jeune homme.

_"On dirait que ça ne c'est pas bien passé avec Shizuka."

Watanuki haussa les épaules.

_"Pas vraiment."

_"Développes."

Le médium lui raconta alors le déroulement de leur dernière conversation. Haruka garda le silence tout en continuant à savourer sa cigarette. Quand Watanuki eut terminé, l'apparition écrasa le mégot sous le talon.

_"Que penses-tu de Shizuka ?" Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

_"C'est mon ami."

Haruka esquissa un sourire.

_"Rien de plus ?"

_"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

_"Maintenant que tu as les yeux ouverts, tu ne peux plus les refermer. Tu ne peux plus ignorer ce que tu viens de découvrir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu viens de t'apercevoir qu'en réalité Shizuka était ton ami et non ton rival mais n'y a-t-il pas autre chose ? Un autre sentiment que tu éprouves à son égard et que tu refuses d'admettre par peur d'être rejeté ?"

Watanuki déglutit difficilement. Oui, il y avait bien une petite graine d'émotion semée il y a bien longtemps et qui avait grandi dans un coin remisé de son cœur. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle éclose ?

Le médium, le regard figé, hocha le tête.

_"Oui, je crois bien qu'il y a quelque chose…" Avoua-t-il.

_"Il faut que tu lui dises, il a le droit de savoir, tu ne crois pas ?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour suivant lorsque Dômeki se présenta chez Yûko son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit en prévision de cette journée qu'il espérait décisive. La sorcière des dimensions, le laissa entrer dans la chambre de Watanuki.

L'archer eut l'agréable surprise de voir le pauvre médium se faire maltraiter par Mokona. En effet, la boule de poils noir avait décidé de nourrir l'homme à tout faire de Yûko. Malheureusement l'opération était loin d'être une réussite.

_"Mokona !! Brailla Watanuki. Arrêtes, tu en met partout... et en plus tu ne vises même pas ma bouche !!"

Mais la bestiole aux longues oreilles n'en avait cure. Elle s'amusait comme une folle avec sa cuillère et se servait de la compote de pomme comme projectile dont le visage du blessé était sa cible. Même si la scène le faisait beaucoup rire ( intérieurement ) car pour la première fois depuis longtemps Dômeki retrouvait son Watanuki. L'archer finit par se saisir de Mokona et le jeta dehors sans ménagement. Il entendit la créature magique râler derrière la porte coulissante pendant un moment avant de finir par s'éloigner.

Le jeune homme se plaça au coté du blessé et entreprit de nettoyer son visage. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot comme le lui avait suggéré Yûko. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas sut quoi dire et puis il était bien trop obnubilé par ce cou qu'il était en train de toucher. Il se disait que sa peau avait très certainement le goût de la compote de pomme. Il se mit à saliver rien qu'en s'imaginant la lécher.

_"Tu es revenu ?"

Dômeki fidèle à lui-même resta stoïque.

_"Je te l'avais promis, non ?"

Le médium hocha la tête et ôta ses lunettes ( enfin retrouvées ) pour les nettoyer. Presque deux semaines après son accident, il était capable de se dresser sur son futon. Une partie de son corps était encore bandé mais il semblait ne pas souffrir de séquelles à part son petit doigt qui dorénavant resterait rigide.

_"J'aurais besoin d'un bain." Fit-il remarquer.

Les sens de Dômeki s'affolèrent. Il imaginait très bien le médium entièrement nu trempant dans l'eau chaude et parfumée du bain. Il fut à deux doigts de lui proposer de l'aider à le prendre mais il se ravisa. Il se contenta de lui présenter la cuillère débordante de compote devant la bouche.

_"Je peux très bien manger tout seul." Se récria Watanuki.

_"Justement non."

_"Je ne suis plus un b..."

_"Un bébé ? Justement si."

Ce petit échange avait rappelé à Dômeki leur relation houleuse et d'après l'expression du visage du médium ce devait être la même chose pour lui.

_"Ouvres la bouche." Ordonna l'archer.

Le blessé s'exécuta aussitôt sans prendre la peine de rechigner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokona s'était précipité dans le salon où Yûko étudiait plusieurs objets que lui avait fait parvenir Shaolan. La sorcière regarda la boule de poils d'un air amusé.

_"Tu t'es fait virer, c'est ça hein ??!!"

_"Quel mal élevé ce Dômeki !!" S'insurgea la bestiole.

_"On croirait entendre Watanuki quand tu dis ça !!" S'esclaffa la sorcière.

Puis elle se radoucit et ajouta.

_"Les choses changent pour nos deux amis, ils ont besoin de temps et d'intimité pour s'apprivoiser. Mais je suis certaine que Dômeki a apprécié ton "bombardage" de compote de pomme sur ce pauvre Watanuki. Ça va lui donner l'occasion "d'approfondir" ses liens avec lui."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le médium venait d'engouffrer la dernière cuillerée de compote. Le bol était à présent vide et un silence gêné s'était installé entre les deux garçons.

_"J'ai rêvé de ton grand-père hier après ton départ." Lâcha brusquement le blessé.

Dômeki resta stoïque.

_"Il vient souvent te voir en rêve ?" Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Watanuki hocha la tête.

_"Ces derniers temps, oui. Je le vois dès que je m'endors. Tu sais... c'est lui qui m'a empêché de passer de l'autre coté. Il m'a attrapé _in entremis_ alors que j'étais prêt à basculer."

Le médium s'interrompit visiblement ému avant de reprendre quelques instants plus tard.

_"Il a dit aussi que c'est parce que vous vous ressembliez tout les deux qu'il a put intervenir à temps. Et... il a ajouté que... tu ne lui aurait pas pardonné s'il n'avait rien tenté pour me sauver."

Dômeki garda le silence alors qu'il sentait le regard pesant de Watanuki sur lui.

_"C'est vrai." Admit-il enfin.

Cet aveu lui avait autant coûté que la veille lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de ses sentiments.

_"Je suis désolé." Dit Watanuki.

_"Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ?" S'étonna l'archer.

_"Désolé de n'être qu'un idiot aveugle. Désolé ne pas avoir sut ouvrir les yeux plus tôt et désolé de t'avoir traité de cette façon pendant tout ce temps alors que tu ne voulais que mon bien."

Ce fut au tour de Dômeki d'être ému par cette brusque déclaration. Il en fut tellement touché qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Comme d'habitude.

_"Mais... maintenant que j'ai les yeux ouverts et que je te vois tel que tu es, je ne compte plus les refermer." Ajouta le blessé avec la voix éraillée tandis que sa main effleura celle de son interlocuteur.

L'archer s'aperçut de cette tentative timide de rapprochement. Il effleura à son tour cette main tendue du bout des doigts puis il s'approcha si près du médium que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Le regard fauve de Dômeki s'ancra dans le bleu profond de celui de Watanuki. Un seul regard et il sut que le médium connaissait enfin la vérité.

_"Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu as compris ?"

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mais elle fit trembler le médium.

_"Je veux... je te veux..." Bégaya celui-ci.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de l'archer. C'était la plus belle chose qu'on ne lui ai jamais dite.

_"Moi aussi." Fit-il juste avant de l'embrasser.

Fin


End file.
